Fort Knoxville
by GeorgiaMaeSixx
Summary: (Viva La Bam / Jackass fic) Johnny has a little surprise for the sleepy Castle Bam, and armed with the girl with violet hair and an electric saw, he makes his way to West Chester. But Violet isn't as happy with being an accomplice, so she seeks to stop the war, but only suels the fire. Rated M for language, violence and later some questionable actions.


Violet kicked her legs up on the dashboard of Johnny's car, annoyed at the ridiculously early wake up call, the rush to West Chester and the lack of a good, unhealthy breakfast. She had barely managed to get dressed before Johnny was at her door, explaining that he had a brilliant plan for the weekend at that she really needed to be there. 30 minutes. So there she sat, in some beat up car, in Knoxville's red hoodie that was too big for her, a CKY shirt and some baggy jeans. "I feel like shit, I'm so hungover." she grumbled, snuggling the hood. It smelt of him. Hell, she didn't know what the smell was exactly, but it was Knoxville.

"You did get pretty pissed last night. I'm surprised Tremaine didn't tell us off for giving you so much booze." Johnny chuckled to himself, checking the various signs he passed for directions, sunglasses shining that held his tired eyes too. "Sorry for getting you up so early but it has to be while Bam's asleep. It'll be perfect."

"Fine. Just wake me up when we get there" Violet replied, curling up in the seat, pulling the hood down over her face. Before she had chance to hit a deep and recovering sleep, Knoxville pulled up at Castle Bam ever so quietly, being careful not to rev the engine too much. He grinned to himself and grabbed the saw from the back of his car, eyes set on Bam's prized hummer. With a stretch, she now realised the extent of the Jackass star's plan. And she had no intention to be part of it.

Coffee in hand, Dunn walked over to the sound of sawing. "What are you even doing here in Buttfuck, Nowhere?" he asked his friend, looking as Johnny started sawing at the metal that held the huge car together. "Ah." was his only response to the destruction taking place in front of him. he walked over to the borrowed car that had gotten him here and knelt down at the passenger seat window, tapping it like a curious child with a fish bowl. Violet gave him the only welcome she knew how: a middle finger.

"Want a go?" Knoxville offered, holding the saw out to Ryan. He knew that Ryan would say no, being so close to Bam and his family, but Ryan did love destroying things. His inner maniac gave way.

"No." Dunn insisted, shaking his head as he sipped his coffee. But moments later, he was sawing at the roof.

Bam was rudely awoken from sleep and he slowly raised his head off the pillow at the demolition noise. He looked over at the empty bed and sighed, knowing that she wasn't coming back, and rolled out of bed. It was ungodly to be awake at this time and he pushed open the window, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "The fuck, is that Knoxville?"

Johnny grinned up at his friend who he had not seen in over a year, stood on the unstable roof of the ripped and sawed apart hummer. "Bam! Come on down and see what magnificent creation we've made." he beamed. Oh how enthusiastic he was, even if it was just past 7am.

Bam walked out of the front door, in a baggy jumper and jeans, rubbing at his eyes. It was obvious he'd gone to bed late because he couldn't stop yawning. Johnny jumped down and landed next to Margera, ruffling his hair. "Do you like it? It's going to be a convertible. I know, I know, it'll look horrible, but it'll be...unique."

"Violet's here." Dunn grinned, knowing Bam would be more interested now. He pointed slyly at the car, a grin spread on his bearded face. "Just be careful, she's as tired as you, and you know how she gets when tired."

"I can hear you, fucker." Violet huffed as she climbed out of the car, still in Johnny's hoodie. "I'm not the fucking grinch or something. I just don't like being woken up." Violet smiled an eerie smile at Ryan, looking dazed in her sleep deprived state. Bam awkwardly hugged her. He missed her all the time. She'd been there since the CKY video days, in fact, she was the middle woman between the CKY gang and Johnny and Tremaine.

"I missed you, Bam Bam!" she hugged the rugged, tired man to distract him from the destruction that was happening to his prized Hummer. Johnny grinned a wry smile as Dunn helped with carving the truck, Violet peeling off her hoodie. "Johnny planned all this, don't blame me."

"You're in his hoodie…" Bam nodded slowly, too tired to process new information.

"I stayed in his hotel room last night and got lured into all of this." She nodded, messing with the hoodie just in her hands. There was a better reason why she was in Johnny's clothes, but she felt as though Bam didn't need to know at such an awful time.

Bam, as his mind began to wonder to the worst case scenario, took a look at the bare bones of what used to be the back seats of the hummer, his jaw dropping in horror. He began to just sit down, April and Phil running out at the noise. April was ranting as usual but her face returned to a gentle smile as she saw Johnny.

Violet let herself drift back into the background, stood beside Ryan as she absent mindedly stroked the hoodie in her arms. Ryan nodded and fixed his sunglasses, looking down at the side that Violet was stood on, resting on him. "How long are you staying? You have to stay for a while, we've barely seen you."

"Johnny said two weeks, maybe more." she yawned, holding the back of her hand to her mouth. "But I didn't get a chance to pack, so unless you're willing to give me some clothes, then I need to go shopping."

Bam had overheard the request for clothes and peeked at her through his fingers, his hands up to his face. "We can take you shopping. but first, I'm getting back at Knoxville for this. Declare this war on. And as you helped him..." Bam glared towards Ryan,, his supposed best friend and almost brother, "You're basically on his team."


End file.
